Four Becomes One
by sonix3
Summary: As tensions rise and blood is spilt over meaningless matters, It may take the compassion of some cats for the clans to realize what really matters.
1. Allegiences

Thanks guys, for everything, especially your never ending patience with me! Homework, writer's block and sheer laziness, oh my! IT IS FINALLY DONE!!! I START STORY ASAP!

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white feet, tail, throat, and very light blue eyes. Mate: Whiteclaw. Apprentice, Sootpaw.

Deputy: Moonglow- Beautiful, black she-cat with huge, yellow eyes and a crescent shape on her head. Mate: Lightingstorm

Medicine Cat: Ivyleaf- Light brown she-cat with a white belly, one white paw, and emerald green eyes. Apprentice, Waterpaw.

Warriors:

Thornpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with Amber eyes. Mate: Dapplepelt. Apprentice, Silverpaw.

Dapplepelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Thornpelt. Apprentice, Glowingpaw.

Lightingstorm- Dark gray tom with a pale yellow streak running down his back and amber eyes. Mate: Moonglow.

Stormheart- Small, long-haired gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, her left ear nearly split in two. Mate: Birchfoot. Apprentice, Puzzlepaw.

Birchfoot- Silver-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Stormheart. Apprentice, Dawnpaw.

Bluefire- Black tom with a bluish sheen and amber eyes. Mate: Ferndapple. Apprentice, Duskpaw.

Whiteclaw- Pure white tom with bright blue eyes. Mate: Swiftstar.

Irismoon- Honey-colored she-cat with creamy flecks, a creamy-white tail, and eyes that change from sapphire to lilac. Apprentice, Flamepaw.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Silvery-gray she-cat with warm amber eyes.

Puzzlepaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Glowingpaw- Black tom with green eyes so bright they seem to glow.

Duskpaw- Brown tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes.

Waterpaw- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice.

Sootpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with with light green eyes.

Flamepaw- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Dawnpaw- very light, ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Ferndapple- Brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bluefire's kits: Sorrelkit (black she-kit with blue eyes), Firekit (ginger tom with darker ginger paws) and Nettlekit (pale gray tom).

Elders:

Runningpelt- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Fawnpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with white patches on her sides and very light blue eyes.

Flytooth- Old gray tom with white spots on his tail, rotten teeth, and dark brown eyes.

Riverclan

Leader: Weedstar- Wiry brown tom with unkempt fur and black eyes.

Deputy: Crystalwish- Silvery-white she-cat with a pelt that shines like streams in shadows and glitters like diamonds in sunlight, and pale violet eyes.

Medicine cat: Dawnpelt- Orange she-cat with a red underbelly and sky blue eyes. Apprentice, Amberlight.

Warriors:

Wolfbone- Dark gray tom with black ears, paws, tail, muzzle, and yellow eyes. Mate: Islandrose.

Swordtail- Dark gray tom with flecks of black on his tail and amber eyes. Apprentice, Toothpaw.

Spottedtalon- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a silvery tail, black paws, black ears, and lilac eyes. Mate: Mudfire. Apprentice, Sunpaw.

Mudfire- Incredibly dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Spottedtalon. Apprentice, Copperpaw

Spottedwind- Light tan tom with flecks of dark ginger, pale heather eyes and two white front paws. Apprentice, Joypaw.

Lightingrun- White-yellow she-cat with light orange stripes and orange-yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brackenstream- White tom with ginger stripes and gray-blue eyes. Mate: Cloverpool. Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Ashflame- Ginger tom with black paws, black muzzle, and amber eyes. Mate: Willowfrost.

Apprentices:

Amberlight- Amber tom with hazel eyes, full medicine cat.

Sunpaw- White she-cat with light yellow and orange streaks, and bright green eyes.

Toothpaw- Black tom with a white-yellow right front paw and tail tip, and orange-yellow eyes.

Riverpaw- White-yellow she-cat with black splotches and streaks, and light, yellow-green eyes.

Joypaw- Pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Leopardpaw- Golden-brown tom with black spots and green eyes.

Hollypaw- Mottled gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

Copperpaw- Bright ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Queens:

Islandrose- Faded calico she-cat with soft blue eyes. expecting Wolfbone's kits.

Cloverpool- Extremely light gray she-cat with black paws, a black tipped tail, and green eyes. Expecting Brackenstream's kits.

Elders:

Splashheart- Very elderly blue-gray tom with a white muzzle and one white front paw, former medicine cat.

Craneflower- White she-cat with small ginger patches on her head and legs, a fluffy tail with a ginger stripe on it and cloudy green eyes.

Sunsong- Yellow tabby she-cat with white paws, white chest, white belly, white muzzle, and green eyes.

Willowfrost- Calico she-cat with pale, frosty green eyes, retired early due to a hunting accident. Mate: Ashflame.

Shadowclan

Leader: Robinstar- Light ginger she-cat with with black ears, black paws, a black tail, and amber eyes.

Deputy: Crossheart- Black she-cat with golden lines crossing her chest and silver eyes.

Medicine cat: Lollytail- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and an unusually bright tail.

Warriors:

Shadefrost- Plump, black she-cat with gold, butterfly-like markings on her back, forehead, and tail, and has green eyes. Apprentice, Poppypaw.

Cloudchaser- Pale gray she-cat with splashes of white, a small nick in her ear, and very dark yellow, almost amber, eyes. Apprentice, Dawnpaw.

Daisycloud- White and yellowish-orange she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Redclaw.

Redclaw- Red and orange tom with a red claw and red eyes. Mate, Daisystar.

Blazeheart- Light red tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

Bagerbane- Black and white tom with dark brown, almost black, eyes.

Dartpelt- Dark brown tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes. Mate: Nightfire.

Fireclaw- Dark ginger, nearly red, tom with a yellow underbelly and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Nightpaw

Starsong- Silver she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice, Owlpaw

Weedtail- Sandy gray tom with a crooked tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Redpaw

Suntail- Pale ginger tom with a dark ginger tail and green eyes. Mate: Darkflight. Apprentice, Icepaw

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- Gray she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and icy blue eyes.

Poppypaw- White she-cat with black spots that look like poppy seeds and green eyes.

Redpaw- Bright ginger tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- Black and white tom with green eyes.

Foxpaw- Black tom with white paws, white ear tips, and yellow-gold eyes.

Icepaw- Long-haired black she-cat with fur that shines midnight blue in the right light and ice blue eyes with emerald flecks.

Owlpaw- White she-cat with brown tabby markings on her head and tail and green eyes.

Queens:

Nightfire- Black she-cat with a reddish tail and underbelly, and orange eyes. Mother of Dartpelt's kits: Woodkit (Medium brown she-kit with a reddish underbelly and orange eyes.) and Bravekit (Black tom with a reddish back paw and dark blue eyes.)

Darkflight- Dark brown she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes. Mother of Suntail's kits: Dashkit (Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white front paw), Snowkit (Bluish white she-kit with amber eyes) and Swiftkit (Pale ginger tom with amber eyes and white patches.)

Elders:

Oldfang- Mottled gray tom with light-blue eyes.

Windeyes- Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Windclan

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on her chest and violet eyes. Mate: Doveflight.

Deputy: Quickwind- Light gray she-cat with a darker underbelly and light green eyes. Apprentice, Pouncepaw.

Medicine cat: Amberpool- Gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice, Stormpaw.

Warriors:

Whitefrost- Silvery white tom with a black right ear, a black left front leg, a black tail, and a black dot underneath each eye. Mate: Featherdapple.

Ravenleap- Deep black tom with dark brown speckles and dark green eyes.

Crimsonclaw- Reddish brown she-cat with darker paws, tail tip, and light yellow eyes. Apprentice, Sprucepaw.

Dirtsnarl- Light brown tom with darker paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, and blue eyes. Mate: Dapplepool. Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Dapplepool- Tortoiseshell she-cat with four white paws and hazel eyes. Mate: Dirtsnarl.

Cloudshine- Sleek white tom with golden-flecked green eyes. Mate: Swiftwing.

Doveflight- Pure white tom with sky blue eyes. Mate: Ravenstar

Sandpelt- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Shadowfur- Very dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. Mate: Skywing.

Apprentices:

Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with lighter splotches and blue eyes.

Pouncepaw- Light brown tom with a black muzzle, black paws, black tail tip, black ears, and hazel eyes.

Stormpaw- Light gray tom with darker spots on his flanks, a black tail tip, and blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice.

Goldenpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Spottedpaw- Red she-cat with black and white spots all over and green eyes.

Queens:

Featherdapple- Sleek and glossy she-cat with light silver fur, smaller black stripes running down her flanks, black left front paw, small whitish specks on her neck, and blue eyes. Mother of Whitefrost's kits: Silverkit (Light silver she-kit with a bluish tinge, white underbelly, white tail-tip, and bluish, almost lavender, eyes), and Jaykit (Bluish-silver tom with a ruffled pelt, darker stripes, a white front paw, and a white underbelly.)

Swiftwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes. Mother of Cloudshine's kits: Amberkit (White she-kit with a gold tipped tail, paws, chest, ears, and dark green eyes), Shimmerkit (Tortoiseshell she-kit with a white tipped tail, one white paw, and golden eyes), Sparkkit (Long-haired, dark gray tom with bright silver eyes), Lilykit (Slim white she-kit with violet eyes), Lightningkit (Pure black tom with a jagged, white streak from shoulder to tail-tip and blue eyes), and Waterkit (White tom with one silver ear, a silver chest, and dark blue eyes.)

Skywing- Short-haired, silver she-cat with deep, ice-blue eyes. Mother of Shadowfur's kits: Wolfkit (Very fluffy, light gray she-kit with incredibly pale green eyes), Flightkit (Light silver tabby she-kit with pale golden eyes), Fawnkit (Brown tom with white spots like a fawn's and golden eyes) and Moonkit (Light silver tabby she-kit with very pale golden eyes.)

Elders:

Ruffledfur- Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a very ruffled pelt.

Lostfoot- Silver she-cat with a bushy tail and blue eyes. Retired early due to losing her back foot.


	2. Chapter 1

IT'S FINALLY HERE!!! THE STORY YOU'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG!!! ARE YOU AS OVERLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS AS I AM?!?!?! No? Oh… well here's the story anyway! Thanks to everyone who sent me cats, R and R, you're the best! To ouchibitmytongue, I didn't include Shimmerfire because I didn't want to put an ocelot in there, especially with the whole "looks blind but sees more than the average cat" thing. I'm not trying to be mean; just staying true to my original prophecy idea, 'cause your character sounds like a special prophecy cat, like Lionblaze or Jayfeather. To nightshade07, thanks for pointing out that I didn't put Icepaw's mentor on the allegiances. I might never have caught that otherwise! :) HERE IT IS!!! First chapter is set in Shadowclan!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Poppypaw felt a paw poke her repeatedly in the side. Growling in annoyance, she curled up tighter, but after awhile she couldn't ignore it anymore. She opened her eyes slowly to see her brother Redpaw with one paw poised to poke her again.

"What?" she growled, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Today's the day!" Redpaw chirped. "Wake up, or we'll be late!"

Sighing, she got to her paws and followed her chipper littermate out of the apprentice den. In truth, she was just as excited as her brother about their assessment; she was just tired, that's all. Her other littermate, Nightpaw, was already there, along with their mentors, Weedtail, Fireclaw, and Shadefrost, and leader, Robinstar. She cheered up considerably; if they did well, their leader would make them warriors! She flicked her tail in anticipation and saw Redpaw doing the same. Nightpaw's expression did not change, but his eyes glowed with excitement.

"Your first task," Robinstar began, "is to hunt in specific parts of our territory and bring back good fresh-kill. When you have all returned, the second part will begin." She flicked her tail to the mentors, who slinked off into the woods. "If you bring back good prey, and fight well, I will make you warriors." Poppypaw unsheathed her claws and dug them anxiously into the earth. A few seconds seemed to go on forever, then…

"Go now," Robinstar mewed, flicking her tail towards the pine trees. The three apprentices dashed out into the woods. The assessment had begun!

Poppypaw crouched down low, her eyes intent on her prey. The bluebird was pulling at a worm in the ground, completely unaware that it was being stalked. It turned its head to look at the wildly waving bracken, but before it could take off, Poppypaw pounced on it, quickly killing it with a fierce bite to the neck. Purring with satisfaction, she carried her catch back towards the lizard she caught earlier. She froze when an unfamiliar scent hit her nose. Crouching low and moving forward slowly out of sight, she poked her nose through the ferns to see where the smell was coming from. Her fur bristled as she saw unfamiliar cats digging up her catch, finally recognizing the scent; Windclan! There were three Windclan cats, one of which looked smaller than the others, an apprentice, perhaps? The small, light brown cat opened his jaws to taste the air, and turned to face where Poppypaw was hiding, his expression eager.

"There's a bird over there, Quickwind!" the young tom exclaimed. "It was just killed!"

"Hush," the light gray she-cat replied. "I can smell Shadowclan cats nearby. We have to go!"

'I have to act now, or they'll get away!' Poppypaw realized. Shrieking as loud as she could, she dashed out from where she was hiding and attacked the Windclan apprentice, claws unsheathed. He gave a startled hiss and threw Poppypaw off against a tree. But her cry did the trick; a nearby patrol of Starsong, Dartpelt, and Badgerbane came running in through the bracken, along with Poppypaw's mentor, Shadefrost, who was assessing her. Before long, the five cats had the intruders surrounded with no way out.

"What are you doing here?" Badgerbane growled.

Whitefrost's neck fur bristled and the apprentice, Pouncepaw, had his tail fluffed up in fear. Only Quickwind remained calm.

"Our clan needs the prey…" she began. Shadefrost hissed.

"And you're speedy little rabbits aren't enough anymore?" she finished icily.

Poppypaw cocked her head in confusion as a thought suddenly came to her. "Why didn't you invade Riverclan or Thunderclan?" she wondered. "They're much closer to you."

Pouncepaw stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Like we'd really _**want**_to get our paws wet catching slimy fish!" he mewed.

"That's a good point, Poppypaw," Starsong mewed. "Why waste a half day's journey around the lake to steal from us, when you could steal from Thunderclan. They eat nearly the same things you do, and are much closer."

"It doesn't matter why__Windclan cats are so mouse-brained!" Dartpelt hissed. "All that matters is that they're trespassing and stealing!"

With an angry hiss, Whitefrost leapt on Dartpelt, his claws unsheathed. The two cats wrestled around on the ground, scratching every part of each other they could reach, until Quickwind intervened, knocking the hissing toms apart.

"Enough!" Quickwind glared at the silvery warrior. In response to Starsong's earlier question, she replied, "Thunderclan has no prey to spare. They are struggling as well, stealing from us whenever they could. We had no where else to go," she looked pleadingly at the Shadowclan cats. "We didn't mean to take any prey, not without speaking to your leader."

Poppypaw was surprised at the Windclan deputy's patience as her clanmates debated for a moment. Then Badgerbane nodded curtly and turned around.

"Come with us, then," he mewed. "We will take you to Robinstar."

As the cats entered the Shadowclan camp, Poppypaw dashed out to where she hid her bird, picked it up, and ran back. The Windclan cats sat patiently as the patrol padded over to Robinstar to tell her about what had happened. Poppypaw took her bird over to the Windclan cats and dropped it by their paws just as Robinstar walked over.

"Here," Poppypaw mewed, pushing it towards them. "Have this."

The cats waited for permission from her leader to eat. When she nodded, they bent down to eat the fresh-kill.

"My patrol told me that they caught you in our territory," Robinstar mewed when the cats finished eating. "That you'd fallen on hard times and needed our prey."

"Yes indeed, Robinstar," Quickwind replied, dipping her head with respect.

"This couldn't wait to be discussed at a gathering?"

"No, Robinstar."

"I see."

Robinstar beckoned her deputy, Crossheart, over with her tail. The black she-cat abandoned the lizard she had been eating and walked over to her leader.

"Yes, Robinstar?" Crossheart meowed.

"Have you already heard the story behind this?" Robinstar gestured with her tail at the waiting Windclan warriors.

"Yes, Robinstar," she replied.

"And…?"

"I think you shouldn't let them anywhere near our territory."

Whitefrost bristled, and Quickwind laid her tail tip on his shoulder to warn him.

"Please," she tried once more. "My clan is growing big; too many kits have come this leaf-fall, and we don't have enough prey for them all. You won't let innocent kits suffer, will you?"

Robinstar and Quickwind sat there, staring, for the longest time ever. The endless waiting made Poppypaw's pelt itch.

"Stay off our territory for now," Robinstar began, "and I'll give Ravenstar my answer at the next gathering."

Quickwind dipped her head with respect as Whitefrost growled. "Thank you," she mewed, rising to her paws. "We'll be going now."

"Suntail and Icepaw will escort you to the border," Robinstar gestured for the two cats to come over. "I suggest you make haste across Riverclan's territory. You wouldn't want to be caught on another clan's territory twice in one day."

Quickwind bowed her head in farewell as Poppypaw's father and his apprentice escorted them out of camp, with Icepaw glaring at the Windclan cats the whole way out. When they were out of earshot, Crossheart turned to her leader. Poppypaw strained her ears to pick up what they were saying.

"You won't honestly let them onto our territory, will you?" Crossheart mewed quietly. "It's hard enough to provide for our clan now, and leaf-bare isn't far away."

"I will tell you what I told the Windclan cats," Robinstar murmured back. "I've decided nothing yet, and whatever I choose, I will announce at the next gathering." Crossheart opened her mouth to object, but Robinstar just glared, so eventually she bowed her head. "Yes Robinstar," she mewed, and slinked back to finish her lizard. Robinstar padded up to Poppypaw.

"I'm proud of the way you handled the situation with the Windclan cats," she mewed as Suntail and Icepaw returned. "I think, and Shadefrost agrees, that the time has come to make you a warrior."

"R-really?" Poppypaw meowed, astonished. Robinstar nodded, and before the young cat could say anything, her leader jumped up to a pine tree branch to address the clan.

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting," she yowled. Cats began to crawl out of their dens at the sound of their leader's voice. Shadefrost gently nudged her apprentice, and together they hopped onto the branch with their leader.

"A great time has come," Robinstar meowed. "A time to make a new warrior! Shadefrost!" She addressed the black she-cat. "Are you satisfied with your apprentice's training?"

"She's already become the warrior we can be proud of," Shadefrost replied, a warm glow in her eyes as she gazed at her apprentice. Poppypaw looked up and smiled back.

"I call Starclan to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She turned to face the black spotted apprentice. "Poppypaw, do you choose to uphold the code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Poppypaw shook with anticipation, but her voice was clear and firm. "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Poppypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Poppyspots. Starclan honors your wisdom and curiosity, and we welcome you as a full warrior in your turn," the leader bent down to rest her head on Poppyspots' shoulder, who licked hers in return.

"Poppyspots! Poppyspots!" the clan called out. She jumped down from the branch just as her brothers and father rushed to greet her. She noticed, as she touched noses with him, a glimmer of envy in Nightpaw's eyes.

"Congrats, Poppy_**spots**_," her brother said slowly. "I hope I make as great a warrior as you." Before she could say anything, Nightpaw stalked over to Icepaw, and together they walked into the apprentice's den. Poppyspots felt sad, watching her littermate stalk away. Redpaw nuzzled her side comfortingly.

"Don't worry about him," her brother mewed gently. "He's just jealous, that's all."

'If only I couldn't worry about him,' she thought, her pelt prickling as she took up position for her warrior's vigil.

That's it! I hope it's not too short or too boring. I'll write the next chapter soon. Don't forget to…

READ!

AND!

REVIEW!

Tell me what you think, please!


	3. Chapter 2

I KNEW IT! I knew getting a review would motivate me! :) For those that are reading and not reviewing REVIEW PLEASE! And yes, Nightpaw and Redpaw didn't get to finish their assessment. :( This chapter will be from Thunderclan and Windclan's point of view.

"You're finished," a silver-brown tom mewed, padding over to his former apprentice and her littermate. "Go and get some rest."

"Thanks Birchfoot," mewed Dawnstorm gratefully. She gave a huge yawn and began padding to the warriors den with her brother, Flamepaw, now Flameheart, in silence; they were both too exhausted to speak. Birchfoot watched them go, then turned his attention to Moonglow, the Thunderclan deputy, who was padding over to him.

"I want you to eat now," she meowed, "because I'd like you to lead the morning patrol."

Birchfoot dipped his head. "Whom shall I take with me?" he mewed.

"Take whoever's already eaten," the black she-cat replied, padding away. Birchfoot called Thornpelt and Silverpaw over.

"Border patrol?" Thornpelt mewed. "Alright then."

The three cats set off along Windclan's border first. When they stopped to mark the borders, Silverpaw noticed a big rabbit grazing on their territory.

"I'm going to catch that!" she announced, crouching low. The toms watched her as she sprang after the rabbit, chasing it all the way to the other side of the border.

"No! Silverpaw!" her mentor cried. "Come back!"

Silverpaw couldn't hear him; she ran too far away. Leaping on top of the rabbit, she killed it with a quick bite to the neck. "I got it!" she shouted back, picking up the prey. She started to walk back to the patrol, but a big white Windclan tom stood in her way.

"Well, well," he mewed as two more Windclan cats came over to him. "What do we have here? It looks like a couple of Thunderclan thieves."

"The rabbit was on our side of the border," Thornpelt mewed firmly, beckoning his apprentice with his tail.

"But it ran into our territory," the ginger apprentice mewed. "Wouldn't that make it our prey?"

"Precisely," the tom mewed, his claws unsheathing. Silverpaw took a step back and dropped the rabbit. Then she ran back over the border to her clanmates.

"There!" she meowed. "Have your silly rabbit then!"

The cats turned around, claws unsheathed and crouching low. "Not before we teach you a lesson!" Doveflight spat, throwing himself at Thornpelt.

"We're under attack!" Goldenpaw shrieked as she ran into camp. Warriors looked up from their meals and queens drew their kits closer.

"Where?" Lostfoot meowed, limping out with support from Ruffledfur.

"At the border," her daughter replied. "Doveflight and Sandpelt are fighting them right now!"

"And they sent you back for help?" remarked Ravenstar, who was emerging from her den. "How hard can it be to push off a few intruders?"

"It's more than a few intruders!" the ginger she-cat's tail was fluffed with fear. "Even Swiftstar is there!"

"Swiftstar?" Ravenstar exclaimed, then yowled, "Dapplepool, Dirtsnarl, Cloudshine, Crimsonclaw and Sprucepaw, follow me to the border! Every one else stay and guard the camp!" and with that, Ravenstar, her chosen cats and Goldenpaw dashed out to the border to help their clanmates.

Birchfoot threw Sandpelt off of Silverpaw, hissing. Then he and the silver apprentice leaped forward and pinned her down. They gave her a few scratches before they let her go running back to camp. He flicked his tail angrily as he saw Windclan warriors running right at them.

'All of this over a piece of fresh-kill?' he growled to himself. 'What have we come to?'

Dirtsnarl launched himself at Birchfoot, who was knocked over in surprise. "You'll never steal from us again!" he snarled. The Windclan cats managed to overpower Thunderclan, hissing and swiping at them until Thunderclan was back on its side of the border. Ravenstar flicked her tail, and her warriors sat down, licking the blood off their pelts. Then Swiftstar stepped forward.

"That rabbit was rightfully ours!" she growled. "You cannot accuse us of stealing from you again!"

"Whether or not the rabbit was yours is beside the point," Ravenstar replied calmly.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that your clan must be desperately weak to start a war between our clans over a piece of fresh-kill."

"_**Your **_cats attacked _**mine**_," Swiftstar spat. "If anyone is desperate, it's you! You blame your lack of prey on us, when we never cross the border!"

"You crossed today," Goldenpaw mewed curtly. "We were just defending our borders."

Ravenstar flicked her tail in warning, and the ginger apprentice fell silent. Then she walked over to the rabbit that Silverpaw caught earlier, padded over to Thunderclan, and dropped it at Swiftstar's paws.

"Keep it," Ravenstar mewed. "I do not wish to lose any cats over a quarrel as small as this." Then she flicked her tail once more, and the Windclan cats returned home. Silverpaw picked up the rabbit, and the Thunderclan cats returned to their camp, with Birchfoot looking back over his shoulder the whole way. 'What have we come to?' he wondered again, shaking his head in dismay.

I kinda don't like how this chapter turned out :p. Oh well, it's your guys' opinions that really matter! Please don't forget to

READ

AND

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, I love my PE class! I get brainstorms there! If I'm not too lazy to use them! :) By the way, for those people who created cats who are expecting kits I forgot what the kit's names and descriptions and stuff are. I'll have to make them up myself, but if you don't want me to do that, resend me the info by… uh… whenever, I guess. Shadowclan's point of view again! Gathering night!

Snowkit shivered and snuggled closer to her mother, who was curled up in an attempt to fall asleep. It was not quite leaf-bare yet, but the days were already growing cold. Poppyspots, her older sister, poked her head into the nursery.

"Hiya, Poppy!" Snowkit's littermate Swiftkit bounced over to the black spotted female.

"Hey guys!" she mewed happily, coming in and sitting down beside her mother. Snowkit smiled and got up; she and her littermates loved playing with one of the only Shadowclan warriors who didn't think they were too mature to play with kits. The other was Redpaw.

"I can't stay long," Poppyspots mewed gently as Dashkit began pouncing on her tail.

"Why not?" Snowkit mewed, disappointed.

"I'm going to the gathering tonight."

"You'll tell us all about it when you get back, right?"

"Absolutely not," Darkflight meowed, raising her head. "You'll need to sleep long before then."

"But mama…" Swiftkit whined.

"Okay mama," Dashkit mewed, flicking his tail at his brother. "We'll hear about it in the morning, right?"

"Right," Poppyspots agreed. A yowl outside brought the warrior out of the nursery, running over to where the chosen cats were gathered.

"I'll see you guys later!" She called over her shoulder as the gathering cats left camp. Darkflight wasted no time in getting up and leaving the nursery.

"Where are you going, mama?" Snowkit called out.

"I've been cooped up too long," She mewed gently to her kits. "I'm going to bring you all a nice lizard or toad for you to snack on."

Darkflight hurried out of the nursery and camp as quick as she could, trusting that Nightfire, who was asleep with her kits, would keep an eye on them. Dashkit beckoned his littermates closer.

"Why should we wait until morning to hear about the gathering when we can go ourselves?" He whispered.

"But we aren't even allowed to leave camp!" Swiftkit said in surprise.

"Besides, we don't know how to get to the island!" Snowkit added.

Dashkit walked outside the nursery, his littermates following him to where the chosen cats gathered before leaving.

"Nightpaw taught me how to follow a scent trail!" Dashkit said proudly. "We can follow Poppyspots' scent all the way to the island!"

"I'm not sure about this…" Snowkit mewed. Swiftkit gently nudged her sister.

" 'Cmon! If we're really quiet, they won't find us!" he mewed. Snowkit nodded excitedly, and the three kits ran off to the island.

"Careful!" Dashkit warned. "This log is slippery!"

He and his littermates cautiously crossed the log bridge over to the island. Dashkit was already on the other side, watching carefully in case his brother or sister fell. They all made it safely across.

"Let's go!" Snowkit mewed, and the kits dashed over to hide in some bushes. Dashkit peeked out of the ferns.

"Look at that!" he mewed quietly.

"I've never seen so many cats!" Swiftkit whispered, peeking out as well. A yowl could be heard from their leader, Robinstar, and all the other cats fell silent.

"Ravenstar," the Shadowclan leader mewed. "I give you permission to hunt on our territory until leaf-bare's end." She had to shout the last bit over the protests of her clanmates. Robinstar silenced them with a glare before continuing. "Our prey is running well, and we have a new warrior! Poppypaw is now Poppyspots!"

"Poppyspots! Poppyspots!" Snowkit cheered with the other cats before Dashkit clamped his tail over his mouth.

"Shh!" he warned. "Or we'll get caught!"

"Windclan thanks you for consideration," Ravenstar mewed, ignoring Swiftstar, who was narrowing her eyes in triumph. "May Starclan grant that our rabbits return long before the start of new-leaf." Ravenstar took a step back, and beckoned Weedstar and Swiftstar to speak. The Thunderclan leader spoke first.

"OUR prey is running well," she said with a meaningful glance at Ravenstar. "And we have new warriors as well. Dawnpaw and Flamepaw are now Dawnstorm and Flameheart!"

Weedstar waited for the cats to finish cheering before stepping forward with his news. Swiftkit noticed that no Windclan cat cheered.

"Our prey is still plentiful," he meowed. "The twolegs have not been bothering us as much this moon." With that, the gathering came to a close, and cats began to leave.

"We should go too," Swiftkit meowed to his littermates. "We have to get back before our clanmates do, or we'll get in trouble." Dashkit nodded.

"This is so confusing!" Snowkit exclaimed, sniffing. "I can't tell which scent's are Shadowclan!"

"Let's follow them!" Dashkit pointed to a group of cats, the first to the leave the island. "That smells like Poppyspots!"

The three kits dashed out from their hiding place, crossing carefully, making sure they don't bump into a warrior in front. They walked for a while, and when they crossed the border, Snowkit took another whiff.

"This doesn't smell like Shadowclan," she mewed as the kits entered the camp.

"That's because this is Thunderclan territory," a tortoise-shell named Dapplepelt mewed behind them.

"Th-Thunderclan?" Dashkit mewed quietly, turning to look at the big warrior. The kit's tails were fluffed up in fear.

The Thunderclan leader and deputy padded over to them. "What's this? Shadowclan kits on our turf?" mewed Moonglow.

"Uh-oh," Swiftkit mewed quietly.

Out in the distance, a mournful wail could be heard coming from Shadowclan's camp.

Meh, it's alright. It's weird, though, that I was inspired to finish this chapter by reviews for ANOTHER story that I wrote! :) As always, don't forget to

READ

AND

REVIEW!

And for those that won't know yet, Darkflight was the one that wailed.


	5. Chapter 4

I NEED A BIGGIE FAVOR FROM YOU GUYS!!! Could you guys check out one of my other stories, Space Channel Sonic or Know Your Stars: Sonic Edition? I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for those stories, and no reviews = no motivation. If you guys could read those too, and give me your honest opinions on them, that would be great!!! This chappie's from Thunderclan and Shadowclan's point of view. Big fight, and two cats will die! I apologize ahead of time for killing off whoever owns the Thunderclan cat I'm killing, their role won't be done yet though!

"My kits!" Darkflight wailed. "My kits are gone!"

"What?" Robinstar mewed, running over to the distressed queen. The gathering cats had just returned, and the cats at camp where in a frenzy, looking all over the territory for the missing kits.

"I… I wanted to hunt again. I wanted to feed my kits. It's been ages since I've done anything and… when I came back… my kits were gone!" Darkflight sobbed. "It's my fault, it's all my fault…"

"It's not your fault," Suntail comforted his mate. "You aren't the kind of mother who likes to be cooped up for long."

"You were like this with us, remember?" Redpaw added, rubbing his mother reassuringly.

"They're right," Robinstar mewed. "It isn't your fault. It's Thunderclan's."

Cats nearby gasped, then narrowed their eyes, muttering to one another.

"I'm not surprised," Icepaw whispered to Nightpaw. "I hear that they lost a battle against Windclan over fresh-kill. They must need new warriors."

"No worthless Thunderclan scum kidnaps MY brothers and sister and gets away with it!" Nightpaw growled back.

"But how do we know Thunderclan has Dashkit, Snowkit, or Swiftkit?" Poppyspots mewed. "There isn't a trace of Thunderclan scent anywhere!"

"Over here!" Redpaw exclaimed, sniffing the air. "It's the kits!"

"They must've followed us to the gathering!" Poppyspots realized.

"Then the Thunderclan cats found them, and took them prisoner!" Crossheart added with a growl.

"There is no doubt about it! Thunderclan have taken kits from us!" Robinstar yowled. "We must do whatever it takes to bring them home!" The Shadowclan cats yowled their approval.

"Crossheart, Poppyspots, Suntail, Icepaw, Nightpaw, Redpaw, Fireclaw, Weedtail, and Shadefrost, come with me to retrieve the kits!" Robinstar yowled. "Everyone else, stay here in case we need assistance! We're taking this fight into the heart of Thunderclan!"

"Are you gonna punish us?" Dashkit asked worriedly. Swifstar shook her head.

"That isn't our responsibility," she mewed gently. "Our responsibility is getting you back home."

"We'd better move quickly," Moonglow commented. "We don't want Shadowclan to think we stole these kits."

"Too late!" Dawnstorm screeched, running in with Birchfoot. "Shadowclan is approaching the border! They've come to fight!"

"No! This can't be happening!" Swiftstar meowed in shock. "Take these kits into the nursery and out of harm's way!"

"Yes Swiftstar!" Birchfoot exclaimed. Then he, Dawnstorm, and Dapplepelt grabbed the kits and ran them to the nursery.

"Thunderclan! Shadowclan has come to attack! I need all warriors and apprentices now!" All nearby cats dashed out of camp, claws unsheathed as Shadowclan warriors ran over. The attack had begun!

Shrieking, Moonglow leaped onto a small white she-cat and pinned her down. The cat went limp, but Moonglow wasn't falling for that. She clawed and bit every part of the cat she could reach, before letting her run back home. A small ginger warrior barreled into her side.

"Leave my sister alone!" he shrieked, leaping onto the black deputy. They took the battle to the top of a cliff, scratching and hissing. Redpaw jumped onto the deputy again, and they kicked and rolled dangerously close to the edge.

"REDPAW!" Poppyspots shrieked, running to her brother's aid. "NO!"

But she was too late. Poor Poppyspots had to helplessly watch her brother and Moonglow tumble over the edge of the cliff to their deaths.

"MOONGLOW!" Lightningstorm dashed over to the cliff beside the Shadowclan cat. Down below, his mate and the apprentice she'd been fighting lay in the camp motionless. All of the cats stopped fighting as he, Poppyspots, and Nightpaw ran into camp towards the limp bodies. Swiftstar stepped forward, her eyes clouded with grief.

"Do you see what your foolishness cost us?" she mewed to Robinstar. "Two cats have died today, cats that were too young to die." She flicked her tail, and Birchfoot slid into camp. He returned with the Shadowclan kits, eyes wide with shock. It was obvious that they saw Redpaw's body.

"If you had bothered to let us explain that this kits followed us home from the gathering," she mewed. "This could have been avoided." Poppyspots and Nightpaw sadly dragged out their brother's body. Robinstar raised her head for all to hear.

"Shadowclan, it is time for us to go," she yowled, and her clanmates retreated. Icepaw fell in step beside Nightpaw, and brushed his flank comfortingly. Swiftstar and her battle worn warriors walked into camp, where Birchfoot had already gone in, and was nudging Lightingstorm towards the Medicine cat den.

"I think he needs something for shock," he mewed to Ivyleaf. "Losing his mate really hurt him."

"Go and fetch some poppy seeds," Ivyleaf told her apprentice. Waterpaw dashed in while Ivyleaf guided the heartbroken warrior to her den.

"We will need to prepare a vigil for Moonglow," Birchfoot mewed as Swiftstar approached him. "And you'll need to choose a new deputy. I know it's a bit soon for that, but with the clans drawing further apart you'll need one."

"I know," Swiftstar mewed. "I'd like you to be my deputy, Birchfoot."

When the silver-brown tom opened his mouth to protest, Swiftstar gently mewed, "I know you'll make as fine a deputy as Moonglow." Then she padded away to her den.

'Maybe,' Birchfoot thought.

"Redpaw's loss was especially terrible, as he was ready to become a warrior," Robinstar meowed. "So he shall not go to Starclan without the warrior name he rightfully deserves. From this moment on, he shall be known as Redpelt. Starclan, we pray that you'll accept him as a full warrior in your turn."

"Redpelt! Redpelt!" the warriors called out sorrowfully. Darkflight's eyes brimmed with tears and Nightpaw didn't speak at all.

"I also wish to recognize the apprentices who fought their hardest today. It's time they were made warriors. Icepaw and Nightpaw, come up on the High Branch."

Icepaw gave Nightpaw an encouraging nudge, and together they hopped up onto the branch.

"I ask for no promise from these apprentices, for it is evident that they would surrender their lives for their clan. Nightpaw…"

"I want my name to be Nightpelt, like my brother!" Nightpaw mewed determinedly. Robinstar nodded.

"As you wish," she mewed. "Nightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightpelt. Starclan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior." She rested her head on Nightpelt's shoulder, who in turn licked hers respectfully before letting Icepaw come forward.

"Icepaw, from this moment on, you shall be know as Icegaze. Starclan honors your loyalty and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Nightpelt! Icegaze! Nightpelt! Icegaze!"

Poppyspots ran over to congratulate her brother. "Nice job!" she mewed. "It's about time you were made a warrior!"

"Redpelt should've been here with us, becoming a warrior," Nightpelt mewed bitterly. Poppyspots licked her brother comfortingly.

"Redpelt _**is **_here with us, right now, watching us," she purred. "He'd be proud of you."

"He'd be proud of us both," Nightpelt replied, as the two walked over to their brother's body, savoring one last night with him.

Swiftstar pushed her way through ferns slowly, eyes intent on her prey. The unsuspecting mouse sat and nibbled away at the acorn, unaware of the impending danger. Swiftstar, smirked, and crouched lower, ready to strike. Before she could pounce, a flame-colored pelt flew past her and pinned the mouse down. Swiftstar spat in frustration, and was about to claw the ears off the intruder when he gazed at her. Her eyes widened with surprise as she took in the starry pelt and green eyes as big as moons. A Starclan cat! She must be dreaming!

The tom pushed his kill towards Swiftstar, eyes glimmering with warmth.

"Here," he said. "This is rightfully yours."

"Who… are you?" Swiftstar asked, ignoring the fresh-kill. The newcomer's expression turned grave.

"I am Firestar, a former leader of Thunderclan," he mewed solemnly. "I come with a message from Starclan."

"I am ready to accept your message," the she-cat meowed. "What is it?"

_**"Four must become one, or none shall survive," **_Firestar replied, his voice echoing. "You must bring back what once was before it is lost forever."

"What… wait! Come back!" Swiftstar exclaimed "I don't understand!"

But it was too late. Firestar faded away, his message echoing in her ears.

_**Four must become one, or none shall survive.**_

Please don't flame me for killing Moonglow and Redpaw (oops, RedPELT) and making Birchfoot the deputy. That's just the way I planned it. I like this chapter especially, though, because it's nice and lengthy. Don't forget to

READ

AND

REVIEW!


	6. New Allegiences SPOILERS HERE!

Dang! I've had quite a bit of homework lately, but that's no excuse for my incredible laziness. Curse you laziness! I have been blessed, though, with fans with apparently limitless patience. Thanks, you guys! I've been writing a bit too much Shadowclan lately (lol they MUST be my fave clan!), but don't worry, I've had a major Riverclan/Windclan conflict planned, because we haven't seen enough of Riverclan. Alright! Wow, that's a lot to say! These are the updated allegiances… DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BECAUSE THERE ARE SPOILERS HERE!!! The main reason I'm posting this is so that the people actually reading this can keep track of what's goin' on.

Thunderclan

Leader: Swiftstar- Light ginger tabby she-cat with white feet, tail, throat, and very light blue eyes. Mate: Whiteclaw. Apprentice, Sootpaw.

Deputy: Birchfoot- Silver-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Stormheart.

Medicine Cat: Ivyleaf- Light brown she-cat with a white belly, one white paw, and emerald green eyes. Apprentice, Waterpaw.

Warriors:

Thornpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Dapplepelt. Apprentice, Silverpaw.

Dapplepelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Thornpelt. Apprentice, Glowingpaw.

Lightingstorm- Dark gray tom with a pale yellow streak running down his back and amber eyes.

Stormheart- Small, long-haired gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, her left ear nearly split in two. Mate: Birchfoot. Apprentice, Puzzlepaw.

Bluefire- Black tom with a bluish sheen and amber eyes. Mate: Ferndapple. Apprentice, Duskpaw.

Whiteclaw- Pure white tom with bright blue eyes. Mate: Swiftstar.

Irismoon- Honey-colored she-cat with creamy flecks, a creamy-white tail, and eyes that change from sapphire to lilac.

Flameheart- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Dawnstorm- Very light, ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Silvery-gray she-cat with warm amber eyes.

Puzzlepaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Glowingpaw- Black tom with green eyes so bright they seem to glow.

Duskpaw- Brown tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes.

Waterpaw- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice.

Sootpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with with light green eyes.

Queens:

Ferndapple- Brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bluefire's kits: Sorrelkit (black she-kit with blue eyes), Firekit (ginger tom with darker ginger paws) and Nettlekit (pale gray tom).

Elders:

Runningpelt- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Fawnpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with white patches on her sides and very light blue eyes.

Flytooth- Old gray tom with white spots on his tail, rotten teeth, and dark brown eyes.

Riverclan

Leader: Weedstar- Wiry brown tom with unkempt fur and black eyes.

Deputy: Crystalwish- Silvery-white she-cat with a pelt that shines like streams in shadows and glitters like diamonds in sunlight, and pale violet eyes.

Medicine cat: Dawnpelt- Orange she-cat with a red underbelly and sky blue eyes. Apprentice, Amberlight.

Warriors:

Wolfbone- Dark gray tom with black ears, paws, tail, muzzle, and yellow eyes. Mate: Islandrose.

Swordtail- Dark gray tom with flecks of black on his tail and amber eyes. Apprentice, Toothpaw.

Spottedtalon- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a silvery tail, black paws, black ears, and lilac eyes. Mate: Mudfire. Apprentice, Sunpaw.

Mudfire- Incredibly dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Spottedtalon. Apprentice, Copperpaw

Spottedwind- Light tan tom with flecks of dark ginger, pale heather eyes and two white front paws. Apprentice, Joypaw.

Lightingrun- White-yellow she-cat with light orange stripes and orange-yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Brackenstream- White tom with ginger stripes and gray-blue eyes. Mate: Cloverpool. Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Ashflame- Ginger tom with black paws, black muzzle, and amber eyes. Mate: Willowfrost.

Apprentices:

Amberlight- Amber tom with hazel eyes, full medicine cat.

Sunpaw- White she-cat with light yellow and orange streaks, and bright green eyes.

Toothpaw- Black tom with a white-yellow right front paw and tail tip, and orange-yellow eyes.

Riverpaw- White-yellow she-cat with black splotches and streaks, and light, yellow-green eyes.

Joypaw- Pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Leopardpaw- Golden-brown tom with black spots and green eyes.

Hollypaw- Mottled gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

Copperpaw- Bright ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Queens:

Islandrose- Faded calico she-cat with soft blue eyes. expecting Wolfbone's kits.

Cloverpool- Extremely light gray she-cat with black paws, a black tipped tail, and green eyes. Expecting Brackenstream's kits.

Elders:

Splashheart- Very elderly blue-gray tom with a white muzzle and one white front paw, former medicine cat.

Craneflower- White she-cat with small ginger patches on her head and legs, a fluffy tail with a ginger stripe on it and cloudy green eyes.

Sunsong- Yellow tabby she-cat with white paws, white chest, white belly, white muzzle, and green eyes.

Willowfrost- Calico she-cat with pale, frosty green eyes, retired early due to a hunting accident. Mate: Ashflame.

Shadowclan

Leader: Robinstar- Light ginger she-cat with with black ears, black paws, a black tail, and amber eyes. Apprentice, Swiftpaw.

Deputy: Crossheart- Black she-cat with golden lines crossing her chest and silver eyes.

Medicine cat: Lollytail- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and an unusually bright tail. Apprentice, Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Shadefrost- Plump, black she-cat with gold, butterfly-like markings on her back, forehead, and tail, and has green eyes.

Cloudchaser- Pale gray she-cat with splashes of white, a small nick in her ear, and very dark yellow, almost amber, eyes. Apprentice, Dawnpaw.

Daisycloud- White and yellowish-orange she-cat with yellow eyes. Mate: Redclaw.

Redclaw- Red and orange tom with a red claw and red eyes. Mate, Daisystar.

Blazeheart- Light red tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

Bagerbane- Black and white tom with dark brown, almost black, eyes.

Dartpelt- Dark brown tom with black stripes and dark blue eyes. Mate: Nightfire.

Fireclaw- Dark ginger, nearly red, tom with a yellow underbelly and yellow eyes.

Starsong- Silver she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice, Owlpaw

Weedtail- Sandy gray tom with a crooked tail and yellow eyes.

Suntail- Pale ginger tom with a dark ginger tail and green eyes. Mate: Darkflight.

Poppyspots- White she-cat with black spots that look like poppy seeds and green eyes.

Nightpelt- Black and white tom with green eyes. Mate: Icegaze.

Icegaze- Long-haired black she-cat with fur that shines midnight blue in the right light and ice blue eyes with emerald flecks. Mate: Nightpelt. Apprentice, Dashpaw.

Darkflight- Dark brown she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes. Mate: Suntail.

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- Gray she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and icy blue eyes.

Foxpaw- Black tom with white paws, white ear tips, and yellow-gold eyes.

Owlpaw- White she-cat with brown tabby markings on her head and tail and green eyes.

Dashpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white front paw.

Snowpaw- Bluish white she-cat with amber eyes. (Medicine cat apprentice.)

Swiftpaw- Pale ginger tom with amber eyes and white patches.

Queens:

Nightfire- Black she-cat with a reddish tail and underbelly, and orange eyes. Mother of Dartpelt's kits: Woodkit (Medium brown she-kit with a reddish underbelly and orange eyes.) and Bravekit (Black tom with a reddish back paw and dark blue eyes.)

Elders:

Oldfang- Mottled gray tom with light-blue eyes.

Windeyes- Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Windclan

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on her chest and violet eyes. Mate: Doveflight.

Deputy: Quickwind- Light gray she-cat with a darker underbelly and light green eyes. Apprentice, Pouncepaw.

Medicine cat: Amberpool- Gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice, Stormpaw.

Warriors:

Whitefrost- Silvery white tom with a black right ear, a black left front leg, a black tail, and a black dot underneath each eye. Mate: Featherdapple.

Ravenleap- Deep black tom with dark brown speckles and dark green eyes. Apprentice, Silverpaw.

Crimsonclaw- Reddish brown she-cat with darker paws, tail tip, and light yellow eyes. Apprentice, Sprucepaw.

Dirtsnarl- Light brown tom with darker paws, ears, muzzle, tail tip, and blue eyes. Mate: Dapplepool. Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Dapplepool- Tortoiseshell she-cat with four white paws and hazel eyes. Mate: Dirtsnarl.

Cloudshine- Sleek white tom with golden-flecked green eyes. Mate: Swiftwing.

Doveflight- Pure white tom with sky blue eyes. Mate: Ravenstar. Apprentice, Jaypaw.

Sandpelt- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Shadowfur- Very dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. Mate: Skywing.

Featherdapple- Sleek and glossy she-cat with light silver fur, smaller black stripes running down her flanks, black left front paw, small whitish specks on her neck, and blue eyes. Mate: Whitefrost.

Apprentices:

Sprucepaw- Dark brown tom with lighter splotches and blue eyes.

Pouncepaw- Light brown tom with a black muzzle, black paws, black tail tip, black ears, and hazel eyes.

Stormpaw- Light gray tom with darker spots on his flanks, a black tail tip, and blue eyes, (Medicine cat apprentice.)

Goldenpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Spottedpaw- Red she-cat with black and white spots all over and green eyes.

Silverpaw- Light silver she-cat with a bluish tinge, white underbelly, white tail-tip, and bluish, almost lavender, eyes.

Silverpaw- Light silver she-cat with a bluish tinge, white underbelly, white tail-tip, and bluish, almost lavender, eyes.

Jaypaw- Bluish-silver tom with a ruffled pelt, darker stripes, an white front paw, and a white underbelly.

Queens:

Swiftwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes. Mother of Cloudshine's kits: Amberkit (White she-kit with a gold tipped tail, paws, chest, ears, and dark green eyes), Shimmerkit (Tortoiseshell she-kit with a white tipped tail, one white paw, and golden eyes), Sparkkit (Long-haired, dark gray tom with bright silver eyes), Lilykit (Slim white she-kit with violet eyes), Lightningkit (Pure black tom with a jagged, white streak from shoulder to tail-tip and blue eyes), and Waterkit (White tom with one silver ear, a silver chest, and dark blue eyes.)

Skywing- Short-haired, silver she-cat with deep, ice-blue eyes. Mother of Shadowfur's kits: Wolfkit (Very fluffy, light gray she-kit with incredibly pale green eyes), Flightkit (Light silver tabby she-kit with pale golden eyes), Fawnkit (Brown tom with white spots like a fawn's and golden eyes) and Moonkit (Light silver tabby she-kit with very pale golden eyes.)

Elders:

Ruffledfur- Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a very ruffled pelt.

Lostfoot- Silver she-cat with a bushy tail and blue eyes. Retired early due to losing her back foot.


	7. Insider Chapter

Alright! I hope you guys saw the new allegiances. Not much really happened, but the biggest changes happen in Shadowclan. Awww… Nightpelt wuvs Icegaze! Anyway, you guys are really patient, and I shall reward you with a chapter in Riverclan! This takes place during the fight against Thunderclan and Shadowclan (you remember it, yes?)

"OW!" Amberlight poked his head outside the medicine cat den to see who had yowled. "What's the matter?" he mewed, padding to a pale ginger she-cat and a golden-brown tom. The male apprentice lifted a paw, revealing a thorn driven deep into his pad.

"He picked it up during our assessment," Joypaw informed him. "I tried getting it out, but it won't budge. Plus it hurts him."

Amberlight grasped the thorn in his teeth and very gingerly tried to remove it. The thorn wouldn't come out, and Leopardpaw howled with pain.

"Hmm…" Amberlight puzzled. "That thorn's really been driven in deep. When did you notice it?"

"I noticed after a while that every time I put this paw down, it really hurt!" Leopardpaw replied.

"Yikes! You must've walked on it a long time!"

"It would be easier to pull out if it didn't hurt him so much," Joypaw noted. "What if he stood in the river for a while? The freezing water should numb the pain, and we can yank it out."

"Good thinking!" Amberlight mewed, and the little apprentice's eyes glowed with pride. Amberlight knew for a fact that the little cat had wanted to be a medicine cat, but he had already had been taken as an apprentice, and his mentor still lived, with a long life ahead of her. He watched as she began gently helping Leopardpaw down to the river. She turned back when she noticed that he wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"That's alright. I trust you to take care of his paw," Amberlight replied, making the apprentice even happier. As the two of them left, Spottedwind, Joypaw's mentor, came over to him, his eyes clouded with worry.

"What's wrong?" Amberlight mewed.

"It's Joypaw," the tom meowed. "She did a horrible job on her assessment."

"It was only her first one."

"But she was so distracted! One moment, she's watching the river, her paw poised to grab a fish, and the next, she was walking over to some herb and sniffing it intently!"

Amberlight's tail flicked. It seemed to him that apprentice was born to be a medicine cat. Dawnpelt emerged from the medicine cat den, her ears pricked.

"I don't know what to tell you," Amberlight mewed truthfully. "Perhaps some more training will snap her out of it."

Not entirely convinced, Spottedwind padded over to Swordtail and Mudfire, who were sharing tongues. Dawnpelt padded over to Amberlight.

"You know no amount of training will snap that apprentice out of anything," she mewed. "Starclan have destined her to be a medicine cat."

"But I can't take an apprentice yet!" he protested. "I'm still considered one myself!"

"You won't be for long…" Dawnpelt replied, her eyes clouding over. Just then, Joypaw came rushing back, her tail fluffed in fear.

"What's wrong?" Amberlight asked.

"It's Leopardpaw!" She exclaimed. "The river's dragged him away!"

Dawnpelt streaked past them, heading towards where Joypaw came from. Amberlight dashed after her, beckoning the ginger apprentice to follow him.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran.

"The river was calm where we were, so I told him to stand in there," she replied breathlessly. "Suddenly this wave came out of nowhere and swept him away! Just like that!"

They had come to the river bank. Amberlight sniffed the air, then froze; his mentor's scent ended here. 'No!' he though, panicked. 'She can't have gone in! Not with the water so cold!!!'

"Stay here!" He yowled, leaping into the water when he spotted orange fur. He swam as hard as he could towards his mentor, who had Leopardpaw in her jaws. He couldn't remember the river ever being so fierce!

Dawnpelt looked sorrowfully at her apprentice, and without saying anything, passed the golden tom to him. Free of the burden, she spoke, "Farewell, Amberlight. I enjoyed teaching you."

"What? No!" He mumbled through the apprentice's fur. "You're not going to die!"

"My time has come," she mewed solemnly. "I must sacrifice myself to save this cat. That is what Starclan asked me to do."

"Forget Starclan! What about me?!" He wailed, fighting hard not to lose his grip on Leopardpaw.

"You will be a good teacher to Joypaw," were Dawnpelt's last words. She stopped swimming and let the current carry her away. Amberlight swam over and dragged himself onto shore with effort, never dropping the golden tom until he was sure the river couldn't reach them. He put Leopardpaw down, and looked at the river; by now he had accepted his mentor's death, though that didn't make him any less sad.

"Dawnpelt!" He yowled sorrowfully as Joypaw rushed over to them. "Farewell! May Starclan light your path!"

"I'm so sorry," Joypaw meowed for the fifth time that day, her head bent low in shame. "If I had never sent Leopardpaw to the river, she wouldn't have tried to save him and get swept away."

"Don't worry about it," Amberlight mewed comfortingly. "It isn't your fault; it was her time to go."

"But she was so young!"

"I know. I know."

He beckoned his leader, Weedstar, over. "Dawnpelt told me something before she died," Amberlight meowed. "If it's alright with Spottedwind, I would like to make Joypaw my apprentice."

The apprentice's eyes sparkled again. "Really?" she squeaked with joy.

"She wanted me to train you specifically."

"Very well," said Weedstar, nodding. "I'll tell him right away."

"Come, 'apprentice,'" he meowed. "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow!"

This wasn't really a chapter so much as a prologue for the upcoming chapters that will revolve a bit around Joypaw. I do remember promising that the owner of Joypaw will become an apprentice at any rate, and just like with the people that sent me a lot of Windclan kits, this inspired a little bit of the story. My fans are so inspiring! You'll be seeing Dawnpelt again in the final chapter, along with Moonglow and Redpelt (maybe a bit beforehand too!)


End file.
